Spiral
by Melissande
Summary: When You’re Gone the pieces of my heart are missing, too and life feels as though it's spiraling out of control. Oc, Lita, Edge, Randy, John, Punk, others.
1. When You're Gone

When You're Gone

Summary: When You're Gone the pieces of my heart are missing, too.

Disclaimer: Me no own ppl you recongize.

Pairings: Lita/Edge, Maya/John, Trista/Randy,

Darkness filled the room, casting shadows along the walls, partially hiding the young woman's face.

The young woman was not asleep but she was not fully awake. She was laying in the middle of a rather large bed that was covered with a dark blue satin comforter that was pulled tightly around her body to act as a shield from the little bits of sunshine trying to peek through and lighten up the room.

The young woman was in her mid-twenties with shortly cropped, mussed hair that was a dark shade of reddish brown. Her brown eyes were open but staring blankly at a pretty white washed wall covered with photographs.

The woman rolled over, her head coming to rest on her left hand, recoiling when it touched something cold. That something cold being her white gold wedding band and engagement ring.

She sat up then and looked down at the ring, tears beginning to form in her brown eyes.

Before they could fall the silence of the house was broken by a ringing phone.

Trista allowed the phone to ring several more times before listening to the answering machine pick it up.

"Hey, you've reached the Ortons aka Trista and Randy, and well we're either really busy (cough, cough) or just ignoring you….leave a message…."

Trista was shocked at how carefree her voice sounded, because she was anyting but carefree now.

"Tris….sweetie pick up the phone!" The voice of Trista's older sister, Amy Copeland, sounding over the phone line.

"Tris? Tris?"

She heard her sister take a breathe.

"Sweetie please pick up the phone. Please?" She waited several beats.

"Okay, so you don't feel like talking, I'll just say if you need me or anything, you know you can come stay with Ads and I. You know Lily and William can't wait to see Auntie Tris and that the new baby can't wait to meet you. So call me or come visit or I'll send Ads to come get you. Anything. Sweetie just know everything will be okay."

Trista let out a bitter laugh at her sister's last words. No everything would not be okay. Not when her world was falling apart.

-x-x-xx-

Maya Romano let out a sigh that covered the damn that she wanted to mutter, but would not say aloud because she didn't want the little life inside of her to be exposed to such language, at least not yet.

She had just gotten home to her apartment, the apartment she used to share with her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend until he found out he was going to be a father. Then he no longer wanted to be her boyfriend.

Maya looked at how empty the place had become. It had at one time be bright, cheery and homey. Now it was nothing but empty and lonely.

Maya knew she couldn't stay here, not on her salary. She made a decent living as a physical therapist, but she didn't make enough to live where she did. Her boyfriend had and well now that was over.

So now she had to move.

Maya ran a hand through her long black hair, turning to look at herself in the mirror that hung above the table in the entrance hall of the apartment. She saw a dark haired, dark eyed, cinnamon skinned Puerto Rican woman who was single and going to be a mother in less than six months.

She didn't know if she could do it.

Maya had met her boyfriend, Phil, through his friend John Cena. Maya had been John's physical therapist after having major shoulder surgery. The pair had become friends and had found out they had several friends in common, the most important being Maya's best friend Trista Dumas, well Trista Orton.

John had set Phil and Maya up on a blind date and it had been nine months of happiness since then. They'd moved in together after three months and had even talked of marriage, talked about it up until two weeks ago when Maya figured out she was pregnant.

Then things had changed. Now Maya was alone, in a place she couldn't afford, and soon to be a single mother.

Her life was falling apart. She took one more look at the empty apartment and made a decision.

She was packed within a half hour, on the road fifteen minutes after that and in another hour she was pulling up in front of her best friend's house.

-x-x-xx-

John Cena ran his large hands through his short cropped brown hair. Then he leaned back against the back of his overstuffed leather couch.

He sighed before he answered his best friend. "Sure you can stay here, but first I have a question."

John's blue eyes looking at Randy Orton, who was seated up a matching leather chair, dressed in track pants and a plain white shirt. He looked like he'd been up for several days and like he'd even been crying.

"Sure man, what is it?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you need to stay here when you have a perfectly nice house less than twenty minutes from here?"

Randy took a deep breathe, several in fact, before he even attempted to answer.

"I have to stay here because Trista knows."

"What does Tris know?"

"Trista knows that I am not the man I promised to be and that I can no longer be her husband."

"What?"

"You heard me. Trista and I are getting a divorce man. I filed the papers two days ago."

John took several minutes to think over what Randy said before he even attempted to answer.

"Okay man. I don't know why and I won't ask right now but sure you can stay here."

"Thanks man."

"What friends are for."

-xx-x-

End of part one.


	2. Better Than Me

When Your Gone Chapter Two: Better Than Me

Notes: For some reason the WWE has given their wrestlers time off, a vacation, it's part of the new rotating days off schedule that allows the wrestlers to rest and recuperate. Orton though has been given an extensive personal leave. Amy and Edge got together when she first began in WWE, she never dated Matt. She never retired from WWE, but has been on a light schedule ever sense she got married and had children.

Note: Also thank you to anyone who has reviewed or will reviw this story (wink, wink). Reviews make my day.

-x-x-x-x-

_One Week Later_

John Cena let out a sigh as he looked out his sliding glass doors towards his back deck and pool.

His best friend, Randy Orton, had done nothing but sit out there for the past week staring into space.

John had not pressed his friend on the issue of his filing for divorce but had wanted to.

John was worried about his friend. Randy had always been a self confident, joker. The life of the party, always one of the most popular individuals in a crowd. His charisma drew others to him, making them just want to be in his presence. But after a week of sleeping and not really doing much at all, his charisma was a little dim. It didn't' take a genius to see that Randy Orton was depressed.

John just couldn't understand why. As far as John knew Randy had it all. His best friend was poised to win the title from John again at Wrestlemania. He had a loving family, with parents who still talked to each other and were married, more than John had. He had a beautiful home, endorsements, just as John did. But he also had something else John didn't' have, he had a beautiful wife who adored him, thought the sun set and rose on him almost. Okay not that obsessive but close.

John had watched the courtship and marriage of Randy and his wife in amusement. It had happened quickly and by chance.

It was over five years ago. John and Randy had been in a bar in Miami, just enjoying a weekend, when Amy Dumas rolled in with her fiancé, Adam Copeland, and one of the most beautiful girls Randy said he'd ever seen.

The pair made their way over and after twenty minutes finally got the information Randy was dying to get. The girl was Trista Dumas, Amy's younger sister. Amy's younger sister who she had never allowed to come to a WWE event because she knew something like this would happen.

The night had worn on. The five some eventually going to a local hole in the wall diner to eat and hang out. John, Amy and Adam had watched in bemusement as the pair became engrossed in one another.

By the end of the evening, Randy had Trista's phone number and threats of bodily harm with a shovel from Amy and death by spear from Adam.

The pair dated for a year before Randy dropped down on one knee and popped the question. Trista quickly accepting. And eight months later, they were married in a wedding attended by most of the WWE. The only damper on the day had been the absence of one of Trista's bride's maids, a best friend who had been away due to a family illness and unable to attend. John had found out later that this was his future physical therapist, Maya Romano.

John was truly happy for his best friend, but at times felt left out.

The pair hadn't had a completely carefree marriage. John knew they had fought, he'd mediated a lot of the fights. Randy had wanted Trista to quit work, she did eventually, becoming his assistant and running his official website. John got her to run his as well.

But for the most part they were happy together. John just couldn't understand why this was happening.

They'd been married for three years. And were beginning to try for kids, that's what John thought.

John shook his head as he saw Randy get up and begin to walk towards the house.

John had a suspicion though on why the divorce was happening and it all had to do with Randy and rumors of his return to his legendary lady killing ways.

-x-x-x-xx---

Maya let out a sigh as she ran a brush through her wet jet black hair.

She sat down on the edge of the guest room bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

She'd been at the Tampa area home of her best friend, Trista Orton, for a week now and still things weren't figured out. Not for her or for her very depressed best friend.

When Maya had arrived a week ago, she had been distressed to find the house in a disarray. There had been clothing all over the house, glass, food.

Maya found out when she finally got Trista to talk instead of cry that Randy had left. Maya had no idea why or what could have happened. The only thing that Maya had ever thought would cause Randy to leave would be an act of God. She'd always thought not even infidelity, drugs or alcohol could separate the pair.

Maya wasn't sure if any of that was why Randy had left, but she knew something horrible had happened.

Maya had gotten Trista to finally eat a few crackers and soup and take a shower.

Together they had cleaned up and had fallen not a routine of sorts. Trista would sleep most of the day in one of the other guest rooms. She'd said she couldn't' sleep in their bedroom, it was too painful. She would then be up most the night and might eat a few crackers. Maya would do some light housework or chores, sometimes answer the emails from the fan sites. But on Wednesday she'd had to go into work. So the past few days she'd gone to work then come home and do housework.

Maya was worried about her friend, but on top of that she was worried about herself and her situation. She had yet to tell Trista exactly why she was here, but she had told her that she and Phil had broken up and that she needed to get her stuff out of the apartment sometime in the next few days. Trista told her they'd call some movers to come do it.

That was what was on the agenda today. Maya also had a meeting with her supervisor at work, then a doctor's appointment.

She figured she'd ask Trista in a few minutes if she wanted to go with her, get out of the house.

Maya shook her head to focus back on the here and now and finish the task of getting ready, then she'd go find her friend and somehow share exactly why she and Phil had broken up.

-x-x-x-x

Amy let out a sigh as her husband of six years walked across the backyard trying to catch their five year old son William as he ran towards the pool gate. Lily, their two year old, not far behind.

William was a miniature version of Adam, but with Amy's hazel eyes as opposed to the green of Adam. Lily was a perfect mixture of the pair. Both children had personality traits of both parents. And currently they were exercising their father's side.

Amy shook her head as she looked back down at the hamburger meat she was mixing up in preparation for lunch. Amy had been hoping her sister would have finally called or come over, but had had no such luck.

Amy didn't know what had happened, she just knew that her sister had been served divorce papers by her husband of three years two days ago and had even stopped eating the few crackers that Maya, who was staying with Trista, had been making her eat. Amy feared if things didn't' change soon Trista would end up in the hospital for exhaustion and dehydration.

Amy felt a kick to her kidneys courtesy of the child in her belly. Amy put her hand to her cloth covered stomach, smiling briefly.

"I know sweetie, I'm worried about Auntie Trista too."

Amy went back to making the burgers, looking up only when Adam came into the house. His t-shirt was covered in dirt, but he had a huge smile on his face.

He made his way over to her pushing some his long blonde hair out of his face as he leaned down to plant a kiss to her neck. She smiled in return, leaning briefly into his touch.

"I love you." He whispered to her before leaning down to repeat the same notion to the child in her belly.

"So boy or girl?"

"I think it's a girl."

"Well I still think it's a boy."

"Yes I know. We have this conversation every day."

Adam smiled as he leaned back against the counter and looked down at her, trying to continue the light hearted banter to keep her mind clear of her worries fi only for a few minutes more.

"Yes and what happens if I'm right?"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Amy?"

"Fine, if you're right, we have two more children and you get to name them."

Adam shook his head.

"I still don't understand why you want two more children anyway. I was ready to stop after Liam."

Adam shook his head. "Well for one making babies is just so much fun."

They shared a smile.

"And two if I keep you barefoot and pregnant then you have no choice but to stay home with the kiddies and well I like you being home with our family. Me out in the world braving it to keep you living in style."

Amy shook her head. "Okay. You need to come into the twenty-first century my husband. I could turn this around, have you stay at home and me work. If only you could carry a child. I'm sure in a few years science will be advanced enough. And I must say I'd love to see Mr. Big and Scary Adam Copeland barefoot and pregnant, complaining about swollen feet and water weight."

At the look of displeasure on his face, Amy laughed.

The two stood in silence for several minutes, watching their son and daughter play together outside.

Adam broke the silence first. "Have you heard from her today?"

Amy shook her head.

He came over and put his arms around her, allowing her to lean back before speaking again.

"I don't know how but baby it will all work out."

Amy didn't speak just continued to look at her children, hoping the tears would stay in her tear ducts and not fall.

It was a vain hope.

"I'm not sure. My baby sister is hurting and I can't fix it. What can I do to fix it? I should have seen it coming. I knew he'd hurt her. I just knew it."

"Amy hush. It will be okay. Even if he had been perfect, something would have and could have happened. Do you want to go over there after lunch?"

Amy shook her head. "Yes. I do."

He leaned down and kissed her head. "Then we'll go see her after lunch."

-x-x-x-

She splashed some cold water on her face thinking it would shock some color into her face. It didn't work.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw a sadly beautiful girl who looked empty inside. She saw that her face was getting thinner, more lean from lack of food. Her clothing was getting a little looser.

Trista didn't like to look at herself in the mirror, so she turned from it and made her way back into the guest bedroom she'd been sleeping in for the past week.

Ever since that first night she'd been unable to sleep in their bedroom. She just couldn't' do it, it didn't feel right, it was empty and lonely. Most of his stuff was still there, but much of it wasn't.

Trista looked around for her cell phone, putting her hands into the pocket at the front of the black hoodie she was wearing, one of his hoodies. She crinkled her nose when she didn't' find it. She quickly surveyed the room but didn't find it.

She drew a deep breathe and made her way to the end of the hallway to the largest room of the upstairs, her and Randy's suite of rooms. They had a huge bedroom that overlooked a beautiful backyard, it had a fireplace with two chairs in front of it. There were his and hers walk in closest, a huge bathroom and two smaller rooms, one meant to be a nursery, the other their office.

She smiled bitterly at the thought, their office. _Hers _alone, now. No more sharing.

She sighed as she saw it sitting on the bed. She made her way over, falling backward landing on the soft surface.

She picked up the phone and hit one then send. She was going to figure this out. It couldn't be true. She was a married woman, not a single woman. She was Randy's wife, and she'd be damned if he was going to end their marriage for no reason.

-x-x-x-

So? Thoughts? Rants? Reviews? There is a little button down at the bottom of the page so you can tell me what ya think.

Mel


End file.
